reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Here2help:)
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:Here2help:) page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew hey helper, just thinking that maybe you could swap the winner oof best blogger from AJ to spawny, shes put alot more effot into her blogs, and no-one can deny they are the best on this wiki. So me and some others were thinking that she should get the Best blogger award :) Thank you Friendly comment from Sykesey 16:51, April 29, 2012 (UTC) hEY! OK, WHY DID YOU SAY DAVY (Anvil) WAS CUTE AND SEXY?! Why and how am I boastful? AJ1776AJ1776 02:03, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Im (and Anvil) are sort of creeped out by your words. I'm not condemning you, but I also just hope your a girl Sorry! AJ1776AJ1776 13:21, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Hello, just though i'd reply to the message you left on AJ's talk page and give a few reasons as to why im not what you said. Firstly, I alway leave the toilet seat up, im guessing your a girl and now probably now hate me, and secondly I have two showers each day and dont bother to dry out the shower after myself. Im presuming you will now not find my cute and sexy as those are probably the most common pet hates of women Friendly comment from Sykesey 15:11, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Just read your message, and I mean no offence by this but seeing as you 'leave the toilet seat up' I have a feeling you might not be a girl, if this is true, and once again, take no offence by this, please take note that I am not bent, therefore the comments that you've made are making me, and others a little uncomfotable. Especially what you said about me having a shower. So please in future consider how others will react to comments you make about them, no matter what they are saying. Anvil Sykes clear your profile please clear you profile page Helper, it aint helping :p but seriously, please do. Friendly comment from Sykesey 19:41, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Replying Hello, just got your message about reading your blogs, which I did, however im not sure its compulsory for everyone to put infomation about themselves on their profile, so I think I'll leave it for a bit, thanks anyway. Asterisk7 (talk) 18:43, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Ok look its not that I feel uncomfotable about it, its just that I dont need too, but I guess if it makes you happy I can put a little about myself and a picture, but no unesscary detialed stuff like whats on your blog, half of its just not relevant Asterisk7 (talk) 17:56, January 21, 2013 (UTC)